The Strange Child
by ZootopiaMadeMeTheFurryIamNow
Summary: When a boy in the human world is experimented on and given new powers for some unknown reason, he becomes tired of all the tests he goes through everyday and wanted out. Using his powers, he warped out of his dimension to, unknowingly, Zootopia. There might be blood and some profanity so it's rated T.
1. Welcome To Zootopia

**Chapter 1: The Beginning of Something New.**

The city was dull of color at night and day. Gray clouds fill the sky, then the downpour falls onto the city's roads. It wasn't a lively city unlike those cities with lights that can be seen from outer space. All of the people had ordinary lives, doing the same thing over and over every day as if they were programmed to do it. Every person had it simple, the simple children go to the simple school every day. All but one child. This child was different from all the children all over the world. He was owned by the government as a genetically modified human. He was like a lab rat to them, nothing else, but the young boy held extraordinary powers. The boy can control 5 different basic elements that are found in the planet. Wind, Earth, Lightning, Water, and Fire. When the boy combines two elements like Fire and Earth he can create new elements. Once he combines the Fire and Earth, he can create the lava element and so on.

Each time he uses a certain element, his eye colors change with the color of the element. This boy has amazing, beautiful but deadly powers. Once he combines certain elements, he can create the galactic element. This element is the most powerful and deadly element he can create. The galactic element can grant space travel through wormholes to new dimensions. He can control the orbit of planetary objects, change the drift of asteroids, telekinesis, and most dangerous that can destroy worlds in one swell swoop is the black hole control. Although it may seem 'over powered' this has major physical strain on the user. It crunches bones, tears muscle tissue, boils blood, and can cause death.

The child was experimented over and over again, every single day, every week, every month, and every year. He wanted out. He wanted to be free, but he can't. The government will hunt him down no matter where he's hiding. ' _There's only one way out'_ The boy thought. _'The galactic element.'_ He only knows about this because he overheard two scientists talking about all the possible elements the boy can control, and how he can make them. _'It's time to be free atlas.'_ He summoned his fire element and combined it with his earth element. He created lava. Then, he combined it with lightning, creating plasma. _'What were the last two? Oh, yeah!'_ Then with the plasma, he combined it with a mixture of water, wind, and lighting to create magnetic element, creating the galactic element. When he summoned the newly made element, his hands glowed with a purple aurora. He felt a sudden flow of power through his veins. His eyes changed to the colors deep purple. He felt, powerful. _*Click*_ The door from his 'cell' unlocked and one of the lab mates entered with a tray of food.

"Hey kid, here's your…" He stared in awe as he saw the boy was surrounded by a deep purple aurora. He dropped the food tray and it spilled all over the floor. The man was shocked.

"S-sound the alarms! Code Red, I-I repeat, code red!" Immediately after he said that, the lights shut off and red lights started to go off, there was loud beeping alerting that they're in lockdown. The lab mate was about to leave the room but I stopped him from doing so.

"No. You. Won't." I grabbed him using the telekinesis and pulled him forward me.

"Let me go you horrid piece of work!" He yelled at me.

I ignored him and started to drag him closer to me. With blind rage I punched him on the face, but the purple aurora burned off his skin and left only his skull. _'Hell, this power may be great but it's… terrifying.'_ As soon as I finished that thought, guards barged into the room with large guns.

"Stop!" "Surrender!" the guards commanded at me.

"No I won't, I'm tired of being nothing but a damn lab rat!' I snapped back at them.

One of the guards got their radio and said something in it.

"Alright, shoot him down!" He commanded at the other guards.

They began firing their guns at me, but I stopped the bullets mid-way with the newly found powers.

"I'm tired of this place! Every day you treat me like trash! I'm out of here, somewhere where you'll never be able to reach me!" I yelled at them. In reality, I have no Idea how to control the wormhole travel, and where I'll end up. I'll just hope for the best. I started to attempt to summon the wormhole and surprisingly I managed to do it in the first try. The guards attempted to fire again, but this time, I sent the bullets back at them. Killing them all.

"Get him!" I heard more guards coming down the hall. _'It's now or never!'_ After finally completing the wormhole, I stared at it. It was so beautiful. It was a white oval with purple dust around it twirling, like a spiral. I started to reach out of it with my hand. I was just in awe.

"Shoot him!"

" _Hell, they're here!"_ Just as I was going to jump in, they opened fire. I only managed to stop the majority but the rest hit the wall and one of them pierced my arm. _"F-f-fudge... that hurts!"_ I hopped in and it closed behind me as soon as I entered. Then it got dark. I felt like I was moving forward and somehow, it got darker.

And Darker.

Darker.

Yet darker.

It felt like it was never going to end. Then there was a light. It got brighter until finally, I was out. I fell out of the wormhole and landed on lush grass. _"Freedom atlas!"_ I've never been happier than I was now, actually, I don't think I was ever happy. The happiness was short lived, as the pain came to me. I felt my left arm's bone snapping. I was used to pain because of all those tests they did on me but this was too much to handle. I started to tear up and scream in pain. I completely forgot I was in new dimension. I was in a large city. Not like my old one, this one was full of life. I was in a middle of a park filled with open fields and trees. _'Wait a second, park, city… Oh boy that means there's life!"_ I was excited to see what lived here. I looked around until I heard someone speak.

"I think the screaming came over here." A voice said. It sounded like a young child speaking.

"Look over there!" Another voice spoke.

"What is it?" The first voice I heard said.

"I don't know. It might be dead. Poke it with something."

"Okay…" Then I started to hear foot prints come closer to me. I turned around to see what was coming towards me and what spoke. What I saw was unbelievable. Animals. Talking, walking and wearing clothes like people do! The first animal I saw was a tiger, and the other a giraffe, both children.

"AH! MONSTER!" The tiger yelled.

"Run!" Both animals ran away shouting. Am I a monster to them? Well I guess I'm an alien to them but monster? That's too harsh man. Well their screaming brought attention to other animals in the area and created a panic. _"Oh boy."_

 **Nick and Judy's POV.**

" Hey carrots." Nick said.

"Yeah?" Judy replied.

"Want to go hang out in the park? It's our break after all."

"Okay, I'm in a mood to go to the park so yeah, let's go!" Judy said in her cheery voice.

"AH! MONSTER!" Two children said while running.

"What the?" Judy and Nick said in union.

"Police! Help us!"

"Well Nick, seems like that has to wait."

"Aw man. It's our break!" Nick whined.

"Oh come on Nick let's go!" Judy yelled at him and punched him lightly on the shoulder.

"Fine… But it might be some prank." Nick said as he got off the police cruiser.

"It came from the park, follow me!"

Nick and Judy headed to the center of the park and was shocked at what they say. They saw some animal with five fingers and no fur except on their head. They had no muzzle, it's face was flat. Its ears were weirdly shaped and it was completely surrounded by a dark purple aurora. The creature's eyes were deep purple as well.

"Some prank huh?" Judy said to Nick.

"What is that?"

"We have to take it to the ZPD, it might be a new species."

"Alright, you're the boss fluff."

"Excuse me, sir or ma'am?" Judy said to the mystery creature.

"What's your name?" No response.

"Hello? Can you understand us?" Judy asked.

"Yes." It said.

"Huh, it speaks." Nick said. Judy just gave Nick a glare.

"What's your name? Judy asked again. It took a while for it to response.

"1117" It answered.

"Sheesh, I'm glad I'm not called that."

"Nick, it's not time for your jokes!" As soon as Judy said that she heard the new animal chuckle at Nick's sly remark.

"See Carrots! It likes my jokes!"

"Oh shush." Judy said visibly annoyed.

"Excuse me, 1117? What species are you, if you don't mind me asking?"

"Human." It said.

"Hue-man?" Nick and Judy said.

"No, it's Hu-man." It corrected.

"Never heard of it." Nick said.

"1117, come with us, we have to take you in to examine you." When she said that, she saw the face of the animal, fear and disgust.

"No!" The new animal suddenly yelled.

"I'm not going back to a lab again!"

' _Again? What does it mean again?'_

"Sir we're not going to hurt you, we just need to run a few tests to see what you are, please stop resisting." It showed more disgust when she said tests.

"No way! I took enough tests in my life! Stay away from me or else!"

"This kid just threatened us." Nick said in an annoyed tune.

"Or else what?" Judy spoke out bravely, thinking it was just bluffing.

"Or else this! Fire ball!" The creature said as it'd aurora fell and his eyes color changed to red. Out of nowhere it created a fireball out of thin air and threw it at Nick and Judy.

"What the hell!" Nick yelled in surprise.

"Jump out of the way!" Judy yelled and Nick did just that. They both watched in horror as the giant ball of fire hit a tree and turning it into ashes instantly.

"How did it do that!?" Nick yelled.

"I don't know!" Judy yelled back at Nick.

"Please stop, we don't want to hurt you!" The creature seemed physically tired. Judy took a closer look at its left arm and saw a bullet hole. The arm was also deformed and purple as if it was broken. Judy looked at his face and saw tear marks on his cheeks. She was stunned. This creature was injured badly and was still on its feet.

"Nick, it's hurt!"

"What do you mean hurt? It almost killed us!"

"I know but look at its arm!"

Nick made the same realization.

"Sheesh. I wonder how that happened."

"Nick be serious! If it's hurt maybe, we can tranquilize it and it won't resist as much!"

"Clever bunny." Nick too out his tranquilizer gun and aimed at it in the chest.

"Sorry bud!" Nick said as he released the trigger, firing the dart.

"Oh no you can't!" The creatures purple aurora came back and his eyes went to purple but then it stopped and it went back to the previous state.

"Darn it... I used to much energy." He said after the dart hit him.

"No… moar… teshts… pleashe." It said after the drugs started kicking in.

He then collapsed.

* * *

 **Hello every wonderful reader who came across my fanfiction! Keep in mind that this is my first story I've made so I'm still new at this. Anyways many other authors inspired me to create a story from a movie I love. I wasn't really the fanfic type but boy oh boy did Zootopia change me! I fell in love with the movie and I just can't get over it, so I've decided to write about it since you know, I love this and the fact I wanted to try something new. Anyways sorry for this crappy little story but if ya'll like it, I'll continue. Anyways thanks for reading this and please review and share with your chums.**


	2. Enter The ZPD

**Chapter Two: What Are You?**

 **Alright really quick before I start the story. Sorry for the horrible quality for last chapter, I was in a hurry because my deadline was the day after until it got terminated. (I procrastinate, a lot.) So this one will and hopefully be a whole lot better than the last chapter. Anyways, thanks a lot for reading this and supporting if you did. Alright, let's get into it.**

 **DISCLAMER: I DO NOT OWN ZOOTOPIA OR IT'S CHARACTERS. I ONLY OWN MY OC'S.**

 **Judy's POV.**

After picking up the mystery creature and putting in the car, Nick and I started to head to the ZPD cruiser.

"Man, what a day today," I said to Nick while entering the car's driver's seat.

"Yeah you can say that again, fluff," Nick replied, trying to get in the passenger's seat.

"I just can't get that… _thing_ out of my mind." I was scared of the fact this new creature had the ability to control fire. Who knows what else this thing had in store for us.

"Oh, and Judy," Nick said after he entered the car, shutting the door.

"Yes?" I said while turning the car on and heading to the ZPD.

"Did you see the creature's eyes?"

 _Eyes?_ I didn't pay much attention to them at all really. I was just trying to avoid that gargantuan ball of fire it shot at us.

"No, I haven't seen its eyes, what about it?" I answered.

"Well, it changed color (colour) when it shot that fireball thingy at us."

"Really, it did? I didn't even notice that." I said slightly embarrassed of not processing of what was in front of us at the time.

"What color did it change into?" I asked.

"A bright red. Before it was red it was a deep purple."

"So this creature can change eye color, so what?"

"You really didn't pay attention did you?" _Whoops._ How can I be so stupid? I didn't even pay attention to the important details to report a case file for it!

"No…" I replied a bit flustered.

"Anyways, when it's eyes were a deep purple he had an aurora of dark purple around him. Strange right?"

"Well yeah, I don't know any mammal that can change his or hers eyes. I only know about Heterochromia, when a mammal has two different eye colors, but not the case of changing eye colors completely. So what about the aurora?"

"That's the thing I'm confused on. When it was going to throw a fireball at us it's eyes went from purple to bright red, killing the aurora."

"That's really strange, it's like it can control it's- "I interrupted by finishing the sentence.

"powers whenever it wanted to!"

"Bingo, carrots!"

"Alright, that answers one question. But my other question is that what does the purple aurora do? And what if only scratched the tip of the iceberg? It can have more powers than just it's fireball and magical purple aurora!" I started to panic, the new creature may have the possibility to destroy Zootopia!

"Hey carrots, calm down. We are close to the ZPD and we can as it ourselves."

"Oh okay, it's just I'm worried. Did you see how fast it burned that tree? That could've been us."

"Easy carrots, I need you to stay calm so we won't die to get there. Now please, focus on the road."

"Oh, har-har Nick," I replied smiling. Then I heard something I didn't want to hear coming from the back seat.

"W-water… please." A gravelly voice said.

"Uh, carrots!" Nick said.

"It awake!"

"How!? That tranquilizer is supposed to last for at least two hours! It only kept him down for ten minutes!" I said panicking.

"P-please I just want water." 1117 said.

"Alright kiddo, you gotta wait till we reach the ZPD." "Then we'll ask you questions, that's it," Nick said to 1117. 1117 seemed to calm down when he said they'll just ask him some questions.

"Okay." The drugs were still wearing off as the creature fell sideways on the seat resting.

(line break)

After another ten minutes of driving we finally arrived. **(Still Judy's POV.)**

"We're here!" I said while parking into the lot.

"Now the fun part," Nick said.

"What do you mean fun?" I asked.

"Well, we have to carry it again to show it to chief buffalo bud."

"Oh," I replied in an annoyed tone.

"It's okay," 1117 said.

"I can walk by myself."

"Uh-huh. Well, we still can't let your hands free after your little episode you had earlier." Nick said to 1117 while pulling out his paw-cuffs.

"Fine, but can you please give me some water and food maybe?" it asked.

"Only if you tell us and show us what you can do," I replied in a sly way.

"And what if I don't," 1117 said.

"Then we'll turn you into the lab mates so they can test you." I fake smiled.

"It's called a hustle sweat heart." I finished. I saw 1117's face and boy was it worth it.

"Fine, but only if you give me the food and water first. I need energy in order to do anything."

"Alright, but first we gotta ask you few questions inside." Nick said.

"Okay." 1117 said. Nick, 1117, and I started to head to the main doors and was greeted by and oversized cheetah at the front desk.

"Hey there guys! Back from your break?" The bubbly cheetah asked.

"Yep and boy we found something amazing." Nick and I said in union.

"What did you find?" The cheetah said then noticing me afterwards.

"Oh um Nick and Judy," The cheetah whispered"

"Is that thing with you guys?"

"I'm not death you know." 1117 said.

"Oh sorry. I'm Benjamin ClawHauser." Benjamin offered his paw for a paw-shake.

"Why are you giving me your hand, I mean paw?" 1117 questioned.

"It's a paw-shake silly!" Benjamin replied.

"What's a paw-shake? 1117 asked.

"Oh well you shake each other's paw as a greeting."

"Oh, okay." 1117 shake's his paw with his good hand.

"Oh hey Judy." 1117 said.

"Yeah?" I responded.

"Do you have anything to remove this bullet out of my arm. My healing abilities won't be able to work with it inside my arm."

"You have healing abilities?" I asked while Nick headed to the café to get coffee.

"Yeah, I can heal faster than an average human being of what I know of."

"And how fast can you heal?" I asked.

"About ten times faster."  
"Wow, that's really fast healing." I said in surprise.

"Oh, 1117 I wanted to ask you something."

"Yeah?"

"Are you an adult human or child human, because your almost twice the size of Nick."

"Child." 1117 answered.

"Wow, humans must be really tall." I said.

"Anyways, do you have or do you not have anything to remove this bullet?" 1117 asked.

"Oh sorry I forgot, yeah we do. Follow me to the medical room." I said.

"Clawhauser, can you tell Nick that 1117 and I are going to the medical block?"

"Oh sure thing Judy."

" **Hopps!"** A loud voice boomed from above.

" **My office, now!"** A buffalo said from the third floor.

"Oh boy he does not look happy." I said.

"1117, follow me."

"Clawhauser, can you tell Nick that 1117 and I are going to Bogo's office?"

"Oh sure thing Judy."

 **Hello everyone, that's chapter 2 of** **The Strange Child.** **Sorry if this was kind of short but it's quality over quantity right? Anyways, hopefully by tomorrow I'll add another chapter. Anyways thanks for reading and don't forget to follow or favorite to keep up to date! Peace.**


	3. Show Off

**Author's Note:** _Hello everyone, me again to annoy before you read the fanfiction. I'm extremely sorry for the late posting. I couldn't post earlier because I came across life and it's problems. This one is a lot longer than the previous ones. Anyways, thanks so much for supporting me so far as it inspires me to make more for you guys. Now go and read my crappy lil' fanfiction._

 **Disclaimer** **: I do not own Zootopia or it's characters. I only own my OC's.**

* * *

1117 and Judy started to head down to Chief Bogo's office. While walking 1117 got a few stares from passing officers. After a few minutes of walking, they finally arrived and knocked on Chief Bogo's office door.

"Come in." A gruff voice said.

Judy and 1117 entered the office and sat down on the chairs in front of the desk.

"Hopps, may you explain this?" Bogo grabbed his T.V remote and turned on the T.V, which was on ZNN. Judy and 1117 face at the T.V screen.

"Alright back to you, Peter." A news anchor said.

"Thank you, Fabienne. Earlier afternoon there was havoc in Savanah Central Park, as a new unidentified creature was spotted. Officers Nick Wilde and Judy Hopps were at the scene when the creature attacked them both with a giant ball of fire that came out of the hands of the creature. The creature was tranquilized and was taken to the ZPD for examination. Riots formed to declare the extermination of the new creature as it may possibly destroy Zootopia. Here's some live footage from one of the riots that are taking place in the ZPD rainforest district."

"Thank you, Peter, as you can see there's a major riot right outside the rainforest district ZPD, demanding the execution of the new creature." A gray wolf said as there were shouts behind him from the rioters who were waving signs saying 'Zootopia is in danger!' and 'New species will kill all!'.

"Excuse me, ma'am, what are your thoughts of the new creature?" The wolf asked a pig.

"Zootopia could be burned to the ground by that monster! I won't feel safe until that monster is killed!" the pig said yelling into the microphone. Then chief Bogo turned the T.V off and faced Judy and 1117.

"Chief I-I can explain please-" Judy was cut off by Bogo.

"Shut your tiny little mouth now! We have to question this creature and examine it, no questions asked." Bogo said while staring at 1117.

"I will not be examined." 1117 said flatly.

"What did you say, boy?" Bogo said with anger in his voice.

"Did I stutter? I said, 'I will not be examined', period. 1117 repeated with some sass.

"Oh, I'll crush you, you little brat," Bogo said while trying to intimidate 1117.

"Examine me and I'll use the rest of my powers." 1117 threatened.

"But I don't want to kill anyone, so let's make a deal. I'll tell you everything about me and my species and you'll let me off the hook."

"And If I don't," Bogo said with rage.

"Then I'll have to use my powers against your men." 1117 replied slyly. While Judy was obviously scared for her life in the background.

"Are you trying to hustle me!?" Bogo said while visible anger on his face.

"I don't know what hustle means but if it means doing what I'm doing now then yes, I'm hustling you." 1117 said with a grin on his face. Bogo sighed knowing he was defeated.

"Fine, but you'll be under custody with Judy Hopps and Nick Wilde," Bogo said.

"Hopps! If this boy is out of your or Nick's sight then you'll both receive the punishments for him." Judy startled as she was suddenly called out.

"Uh, yes sir!" Judy replied frantically.

"Splendid, now go question the boy and make a report about it. Oh, and find Wilde to help you."

"Yes chief, I won't let you down!" Judy said ensuring Chief Bogo.

"Alright 1117, let's ask you some questions and find Nick."

"And also remove this bullet out of my arm." 1117 added.

"That too," Judy said while both of them exited the Chief's office, heading to find Nick.

"Oh 1117, did you mean everything you said back there?" Judy said worryingly.

"Nope, not a single bit. If I did then I'll actually be the monster." 1117 replied.

"Oh thank god. Do you mind me calling you something else? 1117 is kinda weird to say as it is for a name."

"Sure, what are you going to call me?" 1117 asked.

"Hey there carrots!" Both of them rudely interrupted by a smug red fox.

"Oh hey Nick, we were going to look for you but I guess you found us first," Judy said to Nick.

"So, how did it go with Bogo?"Nick asked.

"Well, there's good news and bad news."

"Spill the beans then, fluff."

"Good news is that 1117 isn't going to be examined. The bad news is that Bogo assigned us to take care of 1117." Nick's face went to smug to surprised after she said that.

"Hey, how's that bad news!" 1117 yelled in the background.

"Do we have to take care of _it_?" Nick said, obviously no longer in a good mood.

"Yes Nick, it's our duty that Bogo assigned us meaning he trusts us to do it," Judy stated.

"Fine, so what now?"

"First, we have to remove that bullet wound from 1117's arm. Then we get him food so he has the energy to show us his powers."

"Uh, Jude the Dude, scratch the first thing to do."

"What do you mean, we have to remove the bullet out of his arm! And don't ever call me that again." Judy replied.

"Fine but look at 1117," Nick said while pointing to 1117.

Judy turned around and saw 1117 was using his fingers to remove the bullet wound while flinching to the pain.

"1117 are you crazy? You're going to hurt yourself even more!" Judy said while running towards him to stop him.

"It's okay Judy, I got it. Anyways, you were taking to long." 1117 said while pulling out a long looking like a bullet that was covered in blood. Small streams of blood squirted out of the wound, staining the floor and Judy's uniform.

"Eek!" Judy yelped as her uniform got stained in a deep crimson. "Watch your aim bud," Nick said to 1117 who was grossed out by the fact he witnessed 1117 pull out a bullet from his arm.

"Sorry now but my healing won't work with a bullet in my arm. So I had to remove it. See look, it's starting to heal!" The bullet wound on his arm started to give off steam as the wound started to slowly get smaller. Then cracks could be heard from all over his arm as the bones were mending back together.

"This will finish healing in about a few days. Maybe a week if I'm unlucky. My healing is much slower if I have little to no energy, so I need to eat something I want it to heal faster." 1117 said hinting he wanted food but none of them got the message.

" _Ahem,_ I can heal much faster If I eat something." 1117 started to point it out and both of them finally got it.

"Oh sorry, what do you want?" Judy asked.

"I don't know, get me anything. _"_ 1117 said. _"Anything is better than the food I had to eat in the lab."_ He mumbled under his breath, loud enough that Judy could hear. Judy thought it was best to ask him about it later. Judy and Nick both told 1117 to stay in the waiting room until they came back with food.

 **1117's P.O.V**

"We're back! We got you a bug burger." Nick said while Judy tagged along behind him holding bags of fast food.

"Oh thank the heavens," I said while smiling.

"Well, what are you waiting for the hand it over!"

"Alright, calm down here ya go." Nick tossed a bag of food to me. I reached my hands out to grab it but then the excruciating pain came from my left arm that made an audible snap. My smile still stayed but tears slowly ran down my cheeks. Then I collapsed because of the pain while silently screaming.

"Did I ever tell you this hurts like the devil?" I said to both of them while getting back and began unwrapping the bug burger.

"Nope." Nick and Judy both said.

"I didn't know you can eat bugs," I said to both of them while still unwrapping the burger.

"Well you can, and they are delicious," Nick said while stuffing his mouth with a burger while Judy was nibbling away at her salad.

"Time to try!" I said as I dug in into the burger. Boy was it good. Oh, I didn't know my mouth could feel this good in my life!

"This is the best thing I've ever tasted," I said with my mouth full.

"Man, I wish I knew more. I didn't know bugs were edible. I never went to a school before as I was always stuck in my cell at the lab." I said while enjoying the food without realizing what I said. Judy and Nick looked at me with surprised faces. _Whoops, I said too much and now they're curious._

"I said too much and now you're both curious. The answer is no if you want to know more." I quickly said before they can ask anything.

Then I felt a rush of energy after I finished eating. I don't know what this feeling is. It's like an energy meter I can feel. My arm started to heal faster as now the bullet wound was completely gone and the bones were mending back together faster.

"Anyways, you guys have questions and I have answers. So let's begin with my powers first. I wanna show them off anyways."  
"Fine by us. Let's go out to the fields in the back so you won't destroy the ZPD." Nick said.

"Oh, 1117! I almost forgot!" Judy said frantically to get my attention as I was already heading to the door.

"I know what to call you!" Judy said while smiling.

"So, what's my new name? I'm pretty excited to no longer have numbers as my name." I replied.

"I think Alex fits you."

"Huh, Alex. I like it!" I smiled at Judy.

"So Nick, don't call me ' _it'_ anymore. Be decent enough to call me by my name or give me a nickname at least."

"Fine" Nick grunted.

"So let's head out!" Judy, Nick, and I started walking to the field behind the ZPD. Thankfully, no one saw me, so that's a plus. Finally, we arrived.

"Okay, before I show you my elemental powers, I want to show you my physical abilities."

"Alright. Nick would you be a dear and hand over the carrot pen so I can write a report." Judy asked.

"Oh yeah, here ya go carrots." Nick tossed over the pen to Judy.

"First I'm going to show you how high I can jump using my physical enhancement energy. Oh, fun fact: My healing uses my physical enhancement energy, not my elemental energy." Judy was scribbling down on a small notepad of sorts.

"Alex, before you start, can you answer me this one question?" Judy asked.

"Yeah sure, what is it?"

"You have two different energies right?" Judy questioned.

"Yeah, so what?" I replied.

"What's the difference of these energies?"

"Well, physical enhancement energy has to do with my body conditions. If I have injured body parts with outside material, example the bullet that was in my arm, certain abilities wouldn't be able to take place, hence the healing." I explained. "The abilities using my physical enhancement energy is healing, stamina, and strength. The energy is basically steroids for each individual ability. It buffs each one up." Judy continued to write down notes while Nick was playing around on his phone.

"Thanks, that's great information!" Judy joyfully said.

"I'll tell you about the elemental energy when I use them. Now to the fun part, showing off. Nick get off that phone and watch me fly!" I prepared for the jump, crouching over until finally, jumping into the air. As soon as left the ground a giant crack was left on the ground and I was about 50 meters in above the ground. ' _What a view, Zootopia is real nice and pretty, I think I'm liking it here'_. Then I started coming back down to the earth. When I collided on the ground, there was a shockwave causing Judy and Nick fly back a couple feet back.

Judy and Nick's jaws were hanging.

"How the hell did he do that!" Nick said while getting back on his feet.

"A little warning next time!" Judy yelled at me.

"Sorry for that now let me show you- "

* _ **CRUNCH***_

I fell over while screaming to the unexpected pain.

"Oh lordy lord! My legs! Oh, my poor, poor legs!" I didn't see my legs yet, but I knew they both snapped.

"How can I be so stupid!" I yelled. "Because I used physical enhancement energy it affects my body if I'm not physically prepared for it!" I completely forgot about the side effects of physical energy.

"Oh, sweet cheese and crackers!" Judy said while covering her mouth with her paws.

"Holy hell," Nick said with his eyes completely opened.

"H-how bad is it?" I said while tearing up.

"Really bad that we can see your bones popping out," Nick answered.

"Nick, we have to take him to the hospital, he's losing blood fast!" Judy yelled grabbing her radio to call for help.

I lifted my head up to see the damage of my legs. It was disgusting. My shin bones popped out and pierced through the skin near my knees. Small chunks of flesh floated on a pool of blood. Blood was squirting everywhere. It came straight out of a horror film.

"I-It's okay… guys. My h-healing will stop the bleeding b-but I don't k-know about the bones." I said while gasping for air. "Just m-make sure you force feed me… I-I need more energy to… heal faster. My vision started to get blurry, I was going black out again. My hearing was muffled. I heard the ambulance coming. I tried to fight it, but I couldn't. I'll live, the chances of death are low if they force feed me. My vision became more distorted, then it went black. I need to say one more thing before I'm out, to make them not worry. With the little strength, I had left I managed to say one more sentence before I blacked out.

"Its… o-okay g-guys. I-I'll be… fine." I smiled and lifted my hand with a thumbs up on it. Then I slipped out of consciousness.


	4. Pain

**Chapter 4**

 **Author's Note:** _Hey there. Sorry for the lack of updates (It's almost been a month holy * $%) as I forgot to mention my updating schedule. (Also the fact school is a pain) I'll post 1 chapter every week, so you guys will get four chapters a month. Every other week I'll only write one large chapter. Every normal chapter from now on will be 3k and higher. So here you guys go, a new chapter. Let's do this. Oh btw, I'm adding a rating for each chapter from now on, this one is rated M for blood, gore, and excessive profanity._

* * *

 **Alex's P.O.V**

The pain was all I felt.

My eyes were obscured, blurry, and gray. My head felt like it was being hit with hammers. My ears rang, mocking my head and making the pain worse. All I remember was Nick, Judy and I were in a field, but doing what? I tried to move, but my body was limp as if I was dead. I had no strength left in me, not even enough to open my mouth to take in breaths of air. This pain was familiar, though. I've felt it before. The pain brought back memories, memories from the _lab._ It came back to me. Past memories flooded in. _"Test Subject 1-1-1-7 successful with elemental and physical modification,"_ I remember a lab mate saying this once way back then, but how come pain made me remember it? Was I feeling the same pain at this point of time? _"Test Subject 1-1-1-7 is the first bioweapon with the E.P.M."_ Another memory came by. Bioweapon, I wonder what it is.

After minutes of pain and thinking, my vision finally started to become normal again. My sight still slightly distorted, but enough to see blurry images. I saw two familiar figures standing near me. One with long ears and was short, and the other tall with a long muzzle. It was Judy and Nick. I was able to hear again. I heard the name Alex over and over again. Wasn't Alex the name Judy gave me? Taking a deep breath, I responded.

"Yeah, what do you need?" I barely managed to say.

"Oh thank the lord you're awake!" Judy said while trying to reach me for a hug, but then remembering my injuries and stopped mid-way.

"I thought he would've died," Nick said in his monotone voice with a sly smirk.

Judy scolded at him. "Nick! This is serious, he's in major pain and him… he _could've_ _ **died**_ "  
"Everyone please calm down." A mysterious voice said from behind me. I raised my head to see what was behind me. There was an animal wearing some light blue clothing behind me.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"A doctor who's going to save your life." The animal responded flatly.

"So, what species are you? I never saw anything like you." More of these questions? Sheesh, can someone live their life in peace?

"Human." The doctor stared at me with a puzzled face. "Hue-man? Aren't you that thing that attacked Nick and Judy?" The animal questioned.

"I'm not even going to try hone- * _Wheeze*_ "

"You should stop talking." The doctor told me.

"Anyways, where am I?" I asked.

"We're in an ambulance heading to a hospital what else?" Nick said in his annoying smug tune.

"Shut your smart mouth or do you want to be burned to ashes?" Nick stared back blankly, losing his smirk and eyebrows high.

"Stop talking… _hue-man._ " The doctor repeated with a slight tone of anger on the word human.

"So, how did this happen? There were large cracks on the grounder under _it_ as if it fell from the sky with a huge impact…"

"Uh…" Both Judy and Nick couldn't come up with an answer, as I wasn't supposed to be to the public yet, even though I made quite the episode when I arrived. I have to do everything, do I?

"Tranquil Bullet!" I yelled while summoning my powers creating a poison element.

"Wha-What are you doing- AH!" The doctor yelled as I penetrated his chest using a single finger, covered in poison. As the poison started to sink in, the doctor collapse and made an audible thud. Blood started to seep out of the wound, creating a small pool of blood.

"What the hell did you do that for!" Nick yelled while Judy covered her mouth with both paws in shock.

"Quiet, or else the drivers gonna' hear you! Now I just have to get out of this bed." I tried to get up but my legs were still messed up. _Hell._

"No, I won't be quiet!" Nick continued to yell.

"You just attacked an innocent mammal! We're going to have to take you to the ZPD and turn you into the lab you monster!" Nick said reaching for his gun holster while Judy was still processing what was going on.

"Listen, I did it for a reason, not for the hell of it!" I yelled quietly. "Now, you're gonna' shut up and listen to me."

"Why would _we_ listen to you?" Nick growled.

"You do know what I am capable of, _right?"_ I threatened and regretted doing so.

"What can you do with your legs messed up? I highly doubt your 'healing powers' will kick in as fast as you want it to." Nick replied with teeth gritted. _Fuck me, he's right on point. The damn ambulance os still heading to the hospital, shit man, I didn't want it to come to this but here I go. This is going to hurt like the devil._

* * *

 **Nick And Judy's P.O.V**

Blood curling screams filled the ambulance, blood squirting left and right and here and there. The sound of bone snapping into place while flesh being scrapped upon was nauseous. All of this in front of Judy and Nick. Alex was snapping his legs into place, forcing them to heal faster. Steam was seeping out of the insides of his legs proving that this was effective. It was a horrifying sight to see. Some blood fell on Nick's uniform, staining it a dark crimson. The smell of Iron was destroying Nick's nose. Crunching, tearing, snapping, and screaming was the only thing to be heard. Judy has it the worst as she can hear everything and know what is happening in detail even though if she covers her eyes. The noise continues as the blaring sounds of the ambulance keep the drivers to hear the agony inside.

"GUAHH!" Alex yells at the top of his lungs.

"Alex, please stop for the love of god" Judy begged.

"I didn't think he would do something so… _petrifying."_ Nick said asmore screams filled the small room. Judy was gagging at that point, vomiting the salad she ate earlier in was about to join her but he mustered up soberness to avoid doing so.

"Judy, are you alright!" Nick rushed over to Judy, patting her back. "Yeah, I'm f-fine. Just nauseous." Judy replied.

"Of course you're nauseous Judy, that monster filled us to the brim of disgust. I thought I was about to join you there."

"The screaming stopped," Judy said, whipping her mouth.

"Yeah, you're right," Nick said while turning to the bed that was used to be white that's now completely crimson stained. Somethings missing… **ALEX!?** "

"Nick where did Alex go!?" Judy said panicking while staring at the red bed.

"He was there a moment ago I swea-" Nick turned to the exit of the ambulance to see Alex leaning on the doors with arms crossed. His eyes were a disgusting shade of red with shaking pupils. His hands, arms, clothes, legs and hell, even his face was covered in his own blood.

"Alex are you okay!?" Judy rushed over to him but Nick stopped her.

"Let me go, Nick!" Judy said while pulling at Nick's grasp.

"Hold on a sec Carrots." Nick and Judy stared at Alex until he finally said something.

"Everything… Is alright… Judy."

* * *

 **Alright folks before ya kill me on how I said "From now on each chapter will be 3k long" I needed to post a chapter to prove I didn't give up on it. I promise you I will post a longer chapter soon, as I was extremely busy in this month with school and problems in life so I hope you all under stand. Anyways, thanks for reading this chapter and have a good day!**

 **P.S**

 _ **Please don't be mad at me. ;-;**_

 _ **P.S.S**_

 _ **Is a pain sometimes as it messed up the chapter a bit.**_


End file.
